


Secret

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Tell me a secret; something you’ve never told another soul.





	

“Tell me a secret.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Tell me a secret; something you’ve never told another soul.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

M shook her head fondly.

“Come on, M, tell me.”

She regarded him thoughtfully for several moments. “All right,” she said finally. “I’ll tell you something I have never admitted to, nor shared with another soul.”

“And that is?” 

“I’m in love with one of my agents,” she whispered.

“I’ll let you in on a secret of my own, M,” James murmured against her lips. “Your agent’s in love with you, too.”

Olivia hummed; drew him closer. “I know.”


End file.
